the master of empty
by daniel blast
Summary: issei Hyodou es alguien quién sabé muchas cosas mas de las qué debería por culpa de su sacred gear dándole el poder de tener todo el conocimiento que quiera y mas pero como siempre todo poder viene con un costó ¿cual es? ¿por que es llamado maestro del vació? pues quédense a descubrirlo.
1. prólogo

Hola a todos pues esta es mi primera historia y como tal puede tener errores así que sean pasientes que sinpre tratare de mejorar, pero bueno no me enrollo mas y cualquier duda o sugerencia o critica es bien recibida.

Nos encontramos en Kouh mas específicamente en la Academia privada mixta, la cual solía ser solo de chicas cosa que cambió ase poco, bueno dos años y medió que esto ocurrió, pero éso no importa, en esta se encuentran el famosísimo duo de pervertidos los cuales están siéndo golpeados por el club de kendo como cada mañana, por que bueno por andar espiando el vestidor de este, igualmente hay mirando el castigo bien merecido de éstos.

hay se encontraba Issei Hyodou un chico de tercero el cual tenía cabello castaño semi largó este apesar de estar algo desalineado no cubria sus ojos debido a que usaba un gorro gris que usaba gran parte del tiempo sin importar si hacía frio o calor, excepto cuándo hacía demasiado calor en esos casos su cabello cubría parcialmente sus ojos.

Aunque muchis lo creían usar un gorro o sombrero estaban en contra del reglamento de vestimenta no lo era, solo en caso de que sea muy llamativo.

después del castigó del duo, el Castaño se dirigió a clases para tomar aciento antes de que llegara el maestros.

\- Hola Hyodou-kun como siempre usando ese gorro ¿por qué? -pregunto Souna Shitori Presidenta del Consejo estudiantil.

\- por qué me gusta usarlo, además no esta encontra del reglamento. respondido de forma monotoma con algo burlona.

\- eso ya lo se es que apesar de todo siempre te ves usándolo no importa el clima.

\- no es cierto no lo usó siempre me lo quitó cuándo hace demasiado calor o cuando estoy en clases de educación física.

\- eses cierto pero no era lo que queria preguntarte.

\- y que es

\- es con respecto a mi invitación de unirte al Consejo estudiantil.

\- pues lo lamento pero eso sera para otro momento.

\- por.. - antes de que pudiera preguntarle el maestro ingresó.

\- muy bien a sus acientos todos. ordenó el maestro.

debído a esto Souna debió regresar a su aciento.

(DESPUÉS DE CLASES)

\- tal parese que no pudiste convencerle de unirse a ti Sona - dijo Rias Gremori a Sona Sitril, el cual era su verdadero nombre de esta de la presidenta del Consejo estudiantil.

\- no pero, no dejaré de intentarlo.

\- bueno mientras tu vas por el yo seguiré observando a su prima Eri Hyodou.

( **CON EL CASTAÑO)**

ise vamos que sino se ase tardé para ver mi novela.

\- si ya voy Eri no te preocupes que llegáremos pronto.

Eri Hyodou prima de ise es una chica algo mandona pero amable. con cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo, castaño al igual que el pero algo mas obscuro y con ojos color topasio ( _una tonalidad de amarillo, y por que no describo a a otros personajes lo dire al final),_ con unos pechos telle D apesar de ser de solo unos 160.cm de altura. ella al igual que ise va a la Academia Kouh, esta en segundo al igual que el dúo pervertido pero al menos dos miembros del club de kendo estan hay también.

\- y como te ves diría que sigues sin tener amigos -

\- acaso se me nota en la cara -

\- nop por que tu expresión no cambia desde ase muchísimo -

haci era la expresión de ise era muy solitaria des antes de siquiera entrará a la secundaria. por que esa era una explicación para otro momento ( _pues lo lamento pero no explicaré el por que de esto solo esperen )._ bueno es cierto pero no tengo prisa en tenerlos.

\- mhnn...

\--

 _ **pues éso seria todo por ahora espero que les guste mi primer fic porfa no sean duros con migo**_ y si se que es algo corto el capitulo pero bueno es solo el prólogo.

 _ **antes que nada Eri significa premió bendecido por que pues esa pregunta sera respuesta al igual que las otras a su debido tienpo ( y no por capricho propio ).**_

 _ **Cualquier duda sugerencia o critica son bien recibidas nos vemos se despie Daniel Blast**_


	2. noticia

hola soy yo perdón por no publicar nada en mucho tiempo, por tanto, simplemente estuve hospitalizado y luego me dieron de alta poco, y no tenía ni un poco de inspiración para trabajar, así como la explicación de mi inactividad. pero bueno, me di cuenta de que me ha trasladado un wattpad por que es más fácil para mí trabajar en mis historias y también en mis herramientas para trabajar eso es todo y no dejarlo para esta cuenta. términos de palabras que en la otra cuenta en el capítulo y nada más que el tiempo espero que la nueva historia en el que estoy trabajando y por el último reinicio del maestro en un futuro próximo en fin me despido hasta otra.

mismo nombre en wattpad


End file.
